The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Acceptance
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: This is a different take on the events that take place in The Jungle Book. If Sheer Khan was an understanding protector of the jungle, and allowed Mowgli to stay among the animals of the Jungle, rather then hunt him because of his hate for man. How will things play out in the Story? Will Mowgli prove himself to the Jungle, or will men's ways win him over. Only one way to find out.


**The Jungle Book: A Different Choice**

It had been a very frightful night. All the animals of the jungle had heard the roars of pain of their leader Sheer Khan. His duty was to uphold the safety of all the animals of the Seonee Jungle, as it was Hathy's duty to uphold the law of the jungle. He was highly respected. Bagheera had seen what had happened. Sheer Khan had smelt man, and his gut told him that they were here looking for trouble. When he had attacked the man, he had been injured. But after Sheer Khan left the scene, Bagheera had realized something as he got a closer look. This man had not been here to hunt the animals, he was merely passing through, and had only attacked out of protection for a little man-cub Bagheera had come to find.

He knew the child needed care, but without a mother's or father's care, this young one would soon parish, since the nearest man village was many days walk away. But he knew of a family of wolves who had been recently blessed with a litter of pups. They would be his best chance, but he also had to give this news to Sheer Khan. He needed to know.

The next morning, After talking the Akeela, the pack leader, they gathered all the animal leaders and their trusted advisers at council rock.

Sheer Khan was summoned as well. "Bagheera, you know it is not of usual procedure to call all the leaders into attendance. You best have a good explanation for this unorthodox summoning," Sheer Khan demanded.

The other leaders agreed, since it was usually a leader themselves or if they were not available, their second in command to call them together. "I understand that this is out of the ordinary, and I have good reason for it. I know that last night, you had encountered man Sheer Khan, and I do understand your actions for last night as well... however, we are faced with a predicament," Bahgeera said, as he pulled a small basket out from behind him.

Everyone was stunned. "Bagheera, am I to understand you snuck into a man village and stole something of theirs?" Sheer Khan asked.

"I know the laws of the jungle, and I know that we are never to steal from man, be it the cattle they keep, or the food they eat. But this, this is much more complicated," Bagheera stated.

Just as Sheer Khan was about to ask another question, they heard a baby's babbling erupt from the basket. This made everyone gasp. "Sheer Khan, believe me when I say, I know what you did was only to protect us. But unfortunately, it has left this young man-cub without any grown man or she-man to protect him. He will need nourishment and soon. It's many days walk to the nearest man village, and without a mother's or father's care, this little one will soon parish," Bagheera stated.

"But does my face not remind you of what a grown man can do Bagheera?" Sheer Khan argued, showing his battle scar.

"It is true, men are a danger, but, perhaps, and I know this is not something usually practiced, if he is raised by our pack, and learned the ways of the jungle, he could be of great help to us," Rocksha, the alpha mother stated.

"Rocksha brings up an excellent point Sheer Khan. He is only an infant, and he does not know the ways of his own race. If we raise him, teach him to be on of us, then he could help us in many ways," Akeela stated.

"I agree with the Seonee Pack on this Sheer Khan. We can not simply cast him aside, this may be a better way for the jungle. I feel there is something the stars above have not yet revealed to us, but I believe that destiny has brought this boy to us. But do not feel your actions were vile because of this orphaned boy. You were only doing what you thought was right Sheer Khan," Hathy said.

Sheer Khan stood there silent for a moment, then he sighed, "Very well. I shall agree to let the boy stay with the pack. But know this. I will only protect him as long as he follows the ways of the jungle. The moment, should it ever arise, that he goes to follow the ways of his own kind, I will no longer offer my protection to him. And you know what that means in many other aspects I trust?"

Everyone nodded. "We understand Sheer Khan. And we thank you for your agreement," Akeela said.

"Just make sure to raise him properly. I can't be there every moment to save his little furless hide," Sheer Khan joked.

Everyone laughed. "Why Sheer Khan, I never took you for a joker, but yes, we will do our best to keep him out of trouble," Rocksha said as she took the basket mowgli rested in.

"I have a feeling he's going to be a pawful for you," Sheer Khan admitted.

"We'll manage," Akeela assured him.

With that the leaders of the jungle dispersed and Rocksha carried her newly adopted son toward the family den. Rocksha knew they were making the right decision to raise this boy. As she settled down in the den she gave the boy a bath to clean him up.

Akeela had soon walked in and lay next to her. "I have to say, I am a little surprised at what you did today, but I think it is good. I have a feeling, this boy will be of great help to our jungle. His kind have so many flaws, and fight each other over pettier things then we do. Perhaps he can help turn them around, but only if he stays loyal to the jungle," Akeela stated.

"I agree. I feel he will stay one of us though, and, well, now being his mother, I ain't gonna let those nasty humans poison his mind with wicked thoughts," She said, as she nuzzled the boy tickling him.

He grabbed her muzzle playfully. "He's a brave little one, he sees us, yet he is not afraid. Have you thought of a name for him?" Akeela asked.

"I thought of Mowgli. He was bouncing around in that basket like a little frog when I was carrying him. I think the name suits him nicely," Rocksha said.

"Mowgli?... I like it. Welcome to the pack little one," Akeela said as he gently placed his paw on the man-cubs chest.

Mowgli gripped it, and Akeela chuckled, "For such a small little thing, he sure has quite a grip. That will serve him well. I shall leave you two."

He soon left the den to help keep an eye on the other pups. Rocksha soon lay Mowgli near her lower belly to let the little man-cub nurse. She smiled as she watched the little man-cub fall asleep while nursing. "Sweet dreams... my little Mowgli," Rocksha said as she gently nuzzled her son.

 **End of Chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it. I thought I'd give a different take on what happened after Mowgli's father had been killed, and make Sheer Khan a more, understanding leader among the animals, and more respected too. Let me know what you think. I plan to make more, but once things have settled down a little more for me.**


End file.
